Love is Pain- HunKai twoshoot
by ChaeRin.HunKaiKrisKai
Summary: "Bilang pada mantan kekasihmu itu, jangan berbuat hal yang menyedihkan. Melakukan segala hal yang membuat orang simpatik dan perhatian padanya. Jangan pernah mengirimkan pesan padaku atau menghubungiku lagi","Akhirnya kau mengertikan Sehun? Saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau harus menyiapkan dirimu untuk disakiti", hunkai RnR.. Chap 2 update
1. Chapter 1

_**Love is Pain**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast: Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin, _others maybe_

Pair: HunKai, Sehun as seme Kai as Uke

Genre: Drama, romance, angst, friendship

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Chae cuma minjem nama mereka. Fanfic, ide, alur semuanya murni milik Chae.

Summary: Aku berusaha untuk melakukan semua yang terbaik untukmu. Berharap kau akan melihat sekali saja padaku. Menyadari keberadaanku yang kerapkali disepelekan oleh orang lain. Hanya satu kali. Tapi sepertinya harapanku itu terlalu mustahil untuk bisa terjadi. Karena pada dasarnya, kau memilihku bukan karena kau mencintaiku… tapi karena aku mirip dengan mantan kekasihmu. Kau menempatkanku disisimu bukan sebagai seorang kekasih tetapi sebagai patung. Karena kau terlalu takut menyadari bahwa dia meninggalkanmu seorang diri disini. Karena kau tahu aku mencintaimu, karena itulah kau memilihku dan bukan yang lainnya… benarkan?

_**DLDR.. Don't bash.. dilarang PLAGIAT…**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair (?) dan typo berhamburan^^**_

_Happy reading_

.

.

_**Two-shoot HunKai**_

_**Chae present**_

.

.

_**PLAK**_

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya kuat, menahan sakitnya tamparan yang baru dilayangkan oleh kekasih atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya ini. Pipi kirinya berdenyut sakit, menyalurkan rasa nyeri yang menyebar… dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak membalas perbuatan namja di depannya ini. Perlahan Sehun menarik napas, menghembuskannya panjang… melakukannya berulang kali guna menenangkan gejolak amarahnya yang sukses tersulut malam hari ini. Hatinya yang sempat terpancing emosi mendadak terenyuh saat sudut matanya menangkap kristal bening yang lolos dari mata polos Jongin, namja yang tadi menamparnya. Laki-laki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menahan makian dan sumpah serapah yang ingin ia muntahkan pada namja berkulit pucat yang selalu saja merobek-robek hatinya.

Cukup sudah. Sehun sudah terlalu sering menyakitinya. Melukai Jongin dengan segala tindak tanduknya. Membuat namja manis itu menjadi sosok yang rapuh dan mudah berurai airmata. Padahal sebelum mengenal Sehun, dia adalah laki-laki yang pendiam dan sangat sulit didekati. Cenderung tidak memiliki emosi karena selalu menahannya seorang diri.

Jongin menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, memoles sebuah senyuman kecut. Tangannya yang sempat bergerak menampar pipi tirus Sehun kini sudah berada di samping tubuhnya, mengepal kuat sampai memutih dan gemetar. Jongin melangkah mundur dari posisinya saat ini, menarik napas panjang dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap manik tajam Sehun yang membalasnya datar.

"Kau puas Oh Sehun?", Jongin menghembuskan napas berat, menegak saliva yang tertahan di tenggorokannya,"Selamat. Kau berhasil membuatku menjadi orang yang paling menyedihkan di kampus. Sekali lagi selamat. Dan kuharap, kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak pernah menyesal karena bisa menyukaimu. Satu hal yang paling memalukan dan kuanggap aib dalam sejarah hidupku adalah pernah mengenalmu. Kuharap setelah ini- kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi"

Sehun bungkam. Mulutnya masih terkatup rapat dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap bekas tamparan di pipinya yang rupanya meninggalkan jejak berupa warna kemerahan hebat, kontras sekali dengan wana kulitnya. Dia tahu masih ada yang ingin laki-laki di depannya ini sampaikan padanya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya… Oh Sehun"

Namja manis itu menghilang dibalik pintu sebelum menatap Baekhyun singkat.

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

Dahi Jongin berkerut bingung dengan mulutnya yang bergerak-gerak tak jelas tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Satu tangannya sibuk mencatat nama-nama Latin yang akan diujikan besok dan tangan sebelahnya lagi memijit kepalanya frustasi. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat kembali nama dan tata cara penulisan yang tepat. Dosen yang akan memberikan ujian besok sangat tidak mentolerir bila terjadi kesalahan penulisan satu huruf saja dari materi yang ia asuh. Salah letak saja langsung dicoret. Untuk beberapa saat Jongin bersungut, merutuki nama-nama ilmiah… betapa banyaknya istilah medis yang harus ia pelajari dan ia ingat.

Onyx mata Jongin membulat kaget saat mendapati setangkai bunga berwarna ungu tua tergeletak di atas buku cetak tebal yang sedang terbuka lebar di atas mejanya. Diambilnya tangkai bunga itu dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan atensinya pada seorang namja tinggi yang berdiri di depannya. Namja muka tembok yang dilahirkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau basah… ", gumam Jongin kecil namun berhasil membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis karena namja manis itu sangat perhatian padanya. Sehun membiarkan saja tangan Jongin yang bergerak mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya. Lagi-lagi namja dingin itu tersenyum mendengar gerutuan kecil keluar dari bibir penuh Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kehujanan? Kau bisa meminta payung padaku! Kau itu gampang sakit! Keras kepala sih jadi orang!", omel Jongin tanpa melihat raut wajah Sehun yang kini terbenam sempurna di atas pangkuannya. Rupanya sebelum membiarkan Jongin membersihkan wajahnya dan sebagian tubuhnya yang basah akibat guyuran huyan di luar sana, namja itu sudah memposisikan dirinya melantai di atas dinginnya ubin dengan kepala tertumpu pada pangkuan Jongin.

"Aku mengambilkan bunga itu untukmu. Warna ungu. Kau suka warna itu kan?"

Jongin mengangguk singkat namun tak menyiratkan senyum. Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum ketika kekasihnya rela berhujan-hujanan ria di luar sana dan memberikannya setangkai bunga. Romantis bukanlah gaya Sehun tapi ada kalanya perbuatan kecil yang spontan ia lakukan- membuat Jongin bahagia.

"Terima kasih", ucap Jongin pelan dan jelas sambil mengusap lembut pipi Sehun, membagi panas tubuhnya pada namja yang kini berhasil merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jongin dan tertidur sejenak. Jongin bahkan lupa dengan kegiatannya menghafal materi ujian yang akan berlangsung besok. Biarlah. Toh dia masih bisa belajar di rumah. Jarang-jarang Sehun memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermanja ria dengan Jongin. Biasanya ia lebih memilih pergi keluar bersama teman-teman satu genknya kalau tidak bersama tumpukan buku tebal kedokteran yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

.

.

Jongin menatap kesal dan menggerang jengkel saat deringan ponsel miliknya sukses membuyarkan semua materi yang mati-matian berusaha ia hafal. Namja manis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mencari sumber deringan yang menganggunya itu. Tanpa melihat id penelpon Jongin langsung menjawab dingin sedikit membentak.

"Apa?!"

Terdengar suara tawa kecil di seberang sana.

"Aku pasti menelpon di saat yang tidak tepat. Benar?"

Raut kesal Jongin berubah drastis. Bibirnya yang tadi mendumel tak jelas kini terpout lucu. Rupanya Sehun yang menelponnya disaat waktu belajarnya.

"Aku sedang belajar Hunnie. Maaf…", kata Jongin menyesal. Ia mengapit ponselnya dan kembali duduk menghadap materi biokimia dengan rumus-rumus ilmiah saktinya yang sukses menambah pusing dan mumet isi kepala.

"Rileks sedikit. Nanti kau stress. Kau bersedia merelakan 5 menit waktu belajarmu untukku?"

Ragu. Jongin melirik singkat pada materi yang masih lumayan banyak belum dipelajarinya. Tapi 5 menit saja… 5 menit waktu belajar yang Sehun minta- tidak mungkin ia abaikan begitu saja.

"Baiklah. Memangnya untuk apa 5 menit itu?"

Belum habis membuka mulutnya bertanya, mendadak Jongin dibuat bungkam dengan wajah merona merah. Dentingan piano terdengar jelas dari ponselnya dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, suara Sehun mengalun… menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sekarang sedang Jongin sukai, Color ring.

Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam rapat, menikmati sentuhan musik dan suara Sehun yang membuatnya nyaman. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun menyanyi untuknya tapi selalu saja Jongin merasakan perasaan berbeda setiap kali namja dingin itu memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik.

Sehun itu pandai mengarang lagu… dia juga pandai meng-aransemen lagu dan akan mendengarkannya pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Tak terkecuali pada Jongin. Namja dingin itu juga sangat lihai memainkan berbagai alat musik seperti gitar, drum, dan piano. Bahkan Sehun pernah mengajarinya memainkan gitar dengan gratis dan alhasil waktu berlatih itu tersita penuh akibat pertengkaran kecil Sehun dan Jongin.

Sehun itu sangat baik. Jarang sekali ia mengumbar kemesraan dengan Jongin. Tapi ada kalanya ia tahu bagaimana memperlakukan kekasihnya. Seperti saat itu, Sehun pernah memasakkannya nasi goreng dan menyuapi namja manis itu. Meski disela-sela keromantisan itu Jongin tak pernah lelah mengajukan protesnya karena Sehun tidak memisahkan bawang dengan nasinya.

"Kau suka?"

"Hn… suka", ucap Jongin senang sambil mengangguk tanpa sadar. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika Sehun mengucapkan selamat malam dan menutup pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

Satu Kristal bening lolos menuruni pipinya. Tangannya bergerak lincah seiring dengan matanya yang tak lelah membaca beberapa tulisan di layar laptopnya.

"_Hayo… ini Baekki-ku?"_

"_Yah… ini Baekki-nya Hunnie… :-* "_

Tes…

Lolos lagi dari pelupuk matanya…

Seakan tersadar dar alam bawah sadarnya, Jongin menyapu kasar bekas lelehan air matanya dan tersenyum kecut. Tak ingin lama-lama larut dalam ketidak jelasan yang memusingkan, ia memilih menutup laptopnya, memejamkan onyx matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Makin lama justru air matanya makin deras mengalir.

Selalu saja seperti ini….

Jongin benci setiap kali membuka SNS milik Sehun. Melihat keintiman Sehun dengan Baekhyun, mantan kekasihnya di sekolah dulu. Namja cantik itu kuliah di negara lain. Dia cantik melebihi yeoja. Pandai menyanyi dan sering sekali berpatner dengan Sehun saat mengikuti kompetisi menyanyi. Jongin menelan banyak sakit hati terutama saat teman-teman sekolah Sehun dulu yang sering memposting pernyataan mereka yang menyayangkan hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang kandas karena harus berpisah jauh. Terkadang mereka mengupload foto-foto Baekhyun dan Sehun sewaktu berpacaran dulu dan mengirimnya juga pada Jongin yang mereka tahu jelas statusnya kini sebagai kekasih Sehun. Tapi sekali lagi, Jongin berusaha mengabaikannya ketika dengan jujur mereka mengatakan ketidaksukaan mereka akan hubungan yang sekarang dijalani Sehun. Mereka masih menganggap Sehun dan Bakehyun adalah pasangan yang sempurna.

Miris?

Tentu saja.

Kecewa?

Jelas…

Sakit hati?

Pasti…

Jongin tahu jelas kalau Sehuh tahu semua yang teman-temannya alamatkan padanya. Namja manis itu lelah… lelah sekali karena selalu dinomor-duakan jika menyangkut Bakehyun. Ingin sekali ia mengakhiri semua ini daripada harus terluka lebih dalam dan lama lagi namun namja dingin itu selalu berhasil membuat Jongin bungkam dan batal mengajukan putus.

Bodoh-kah?

Yah- Jongin sadar betul kalau ia terlalu bodoh karena seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

"_Kau itu orang ketiga yang merusak hubungan mereka berdua"_

"_Sadarlah Jongin-ssi… Sehun tidak pernah mencintaimu. Dia hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang menyayanginya. Seseorang yang ada di sampingnya saat Baekki tidak ada. Kehadiranmu dan posisimu saat ini hanya untuk menggantikan Baekki sementara saja. Setelah ia kembali, kau akan dibuang. Buka matamu"_

"_Kau tidak pantas dengan Sehun"_

"_Bangunlah dari mimpimu dan lihat kenyataan. Statusmu sebagai kekasihnya hanyalah status belaka. Kenyataannya ia tidak bisa jauh dari sosok Baekhyun. Mereka itu sudah diciptakan bersama Jongin-ssi"_

"_Kau tidak tahu malu yah…"_

Jongin menggigit kuat bantal yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. Menahan isakan kuat yang mendesak ingin keluar. Matanya memanas cepat saat membuka akun pribadi miliknya dan mendapati pernyataan-pernyataan miring dari teman-teman Sehun. Namja manis itu lantas mengambil ponsel dan mendial sebuah nomor yang sudah dihapalnya.

Jongin menelan kekecewaan lagi saat suara operator yang menjawab panggilannya. Jelas-jelas Jongin tahu Sehun sedang aktif sekarang karena baru saja ia mengomentari fotonya dan Baekhyun yang kembali diupload.

.

.

"Kau tidak lelah menangis terus Jongin", cecar Taemin- salah satu sahabat Jongin- yang mengelus lembut bahu Jongin yang bergetar. Namja manis itu tidak henti-hentinya menangis sore tadi saat ia datang ke rumah Taemin tiba-tiba dan menceritakan semuanya. Awal mula hubungan Jongin dengan Sehun… dan semua yang pernah mereka lakukan. Taemin, namja yang sering kali dibilang mirip dengan Jongin hanya bisa menatap miris ke arah sahabatnya itu. Dia tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa menghibur Jongin. Namja itu jarang sekali mencurahkan isi hatinya pada orang lain sekalipun itu pada sahabatnya. Jongin cenderung menahannya seorang diri, memendamnya, menyimpannya dan berlagak baik-baik saja. Tersenyum simpul meski Taemin sadar betul kalau senyuman itu hanya topeng tebal yang ia pakai untuk menutupi kerapuhan hatinya. Asal tahu saja, Jongin itu susah tersenyum. Dia sangat anti sosial dan tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi lain kecuali senyuman tipis dan datar. Namun ketika Jongin mengulas senyuman simpul itu bertanda ada yang tak wajar dengannya.

"Akhiri saja Jongin…"

Sepatah pernyataan Taemin tadi berhasil membuat Jongin mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi terbenam di bantal. Menatap Taemin bingung dan sedih.

"Kau mencintai seseorang, kau melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang yang kau cintai… kau melakukan itu semua bukan untuk disakiti terus-menerus. Saat kau mencintai orang lain. Kau tidak hanya egois dengan perasaanmu saja. Kau harus peka dengan perasaannya. Sebuah hubungan akan langgeng dan sehat kalau dipertahankan oleh dua pihak. Jika hanya satu pihak yang berusaha dan sampai membuat dirinya terluka sedemikian rupa- itu tandanya hubungan kalian tidak baik Jongin. Sekarang aku tanya padamu- pernahkah kau menanyakan perasaan Sehun padamu?"

Namja manis itu terhenyak seketika.

Cukup lama Taemin mencoba sabar menunggu Jongin membuka mulut.

"Pernah"

Taemin mengangguk sekali, dan kali ini ia ikut-ikutan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, mengusak lembut puncak rambut Jongin,"Dan apa katanya?"

Taemin menatap penuh tanya pada Jongin. Namja manis yang di depan ini memoles senyuman kecut.

"Dia menyayangiku…"

Dan benar kan? Taemin tertohok saat jawaban yang sudah ia perkirakan akan keluar dari mulut Jongin. Sehun menyayangi Jongin. Menyayangi dan bukannya mencintai…

Itu berarti selama ini Jongin hanya mencintai Sehun sepihak.

Berarti selama ini, semua perlakuan lembut Sehun pada Jongin bukan karena ia mencintai namja manis ini dengan tulus. Ternyata benar, Jongin tersadar sepenuhnya saat mengingat kembali pernyataan miring yang teman-teman Sehun pernah katakan padanya.

Jongin perlu bangun dari mimpi… karena kenyataannya Sehun milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun milik Sehun.

Keduanya saling memiliki… sampai detik ini

Kehadiran Jongin di sisi Sehun tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Karena perasaan namja dingin itu hanya sebatas menyayangi dan bukan mencintai layaknya ia mencintai Baekhyun.

.

.

Taemin memalingkan wajahnya cepat ke arah Jongin yang terpaku pada posisinya. Pergelangannya sakit dicengkram kuat oleh Jongin yang memucat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Pulang… pulang… aku ingin pulang Taem", lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar. Namja cantik berambut panjang itu langsung menarik Jongin menjauhi rumah yang hendak mereka kunjungi pagi ini. Niat mereka untuk menemui Sehun hancur lebur ketika melihat sendiri kehadiran namja cantik –yang pernah Jongin tunjukkan fotonya di akun pribadinya, Byun Baekhyun – bersama Sehun yang tertawa kecil menarik sebuah koper berukuran besar masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

Jongin menulikan pendengarannya dari segala macam perkataan orang yang ada disekitarnya. Sepasang ear phone tergantung di telinganya, menyumpal indera pendengarannya sedemian rupa namun tetap saja tak berhasil menepis semua perbincangan di pagi itu.

"Sumpah! Aku melihatnya sendiri! Sehun menghabiskan malam tahun barunya bersama Baekhyun!"

"Baek- apa?"

"Baekhyun! Dia itu mantan kekasih Sehun. Orang yang paling ia cintai dan foto-fotonya tumpah ruah dalam galeri ponsel Sehun"

"Dia datang ke Seoul?! Untuk? Jangan bilang kalau mereka kem—hhmmpptt"

Jongin berpura-pura tak mendengar perkataan tadi. Tapi tentu saja ia bohong. Dia mendengar jelas setiap detail suku kata yang teman-temannya katakan sejak tadi. Perbincangan itu membuatnya kembali sakit hati. Jantungnya serasa diremas kasat mata mendengar setiap detail pembicaraan mengenai Sehun dan Baekhyun. Dia juga menyadari jelas atensi teman-temannya yang beralih pada sosoknya. Toh bukan rahasia lagi kalau Jongin adalah kekasih Sehun sekarang. Namun- atensi mereka itu… Jongin benci mengatakannya, yang jelas ia tak suka. Sorot mata mereka seakan menyiratkan rasa kasihan kepadanya.

"Akhiri saja Jongin…"

Ucapan Taemin padanya kembali terngiang…

"Sepertinya benar… ini semua harus diakhiri…."

Jongin beralih mengambil ponselnya, mengetikkan sesuatu dengan lincah dan setelah selesai ia nampak membaca ulang isi pesannya sebelum tangannya bergerak menekan send.

_Sehun-ah…_

_Kita perlu bicara malam ini._

_Bisa aku menemuimu? Hanya sebentar…_

Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Jongin bergetar…

_Tentu_

Balasan yang sangat amat singkat tanpa basa-basi.

_Begini eoh caramu menyingkirkanku Sehun? Setelah ada Baekhyun… kau menendangku? _

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Chae cuma mau tahu respon dari readers sekalian….

With love

Chae, Yifan, Jongin, Jessica, IKON


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love is Pain**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, _and others_

Pair: HunKai, Sehun as seme Kai as Uke

Genre: Drama, romance, angst, friendship

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Chae cuma minjem nama mereka. Fanfic, ide, dan alur semuanya murni milik Chae.

Summary:

Aku berusaha untuk melakukan semua yang terbaik untukmu. Berharap kau akan melihat sekali saja padaku. Menyadari keberadaanku yang kerap kali disepelekan oleh orang lain. Hanya satu kali. Tapi sepertinya harapanku itu terlalu mustahil untuk bisa terjadi. Karena pada dasarnya, kau memilihku bukan karena kau mencintaiku…. Tapi karena aku mirip dengan mantan kekasihmu. Kau menempatkanku di sisimu bukan sebagai seorang kekasih tetapi sebagai patung. Karena kau terlalu takut menyadari bahwa dia meninggalkanmu seorang diri disini. Karena kau tahu aku mencintaimu, karena itulah kau memilihku dan bukan yang lainnya… benarkan?

HARAP DIBACA:

Taemin adalah sahabatnya Jongin dan satu teman angkatan bareng Jongin dan Sehun. Lalu kedua, bacanya pelan-pelan saja supaya bisa paham. Chae menghapus beberapa scene karena justru membuat alurnya lambat. dan lagi scene itu juga gak terlalu penting. Chae fokus sama HunKai-nya. Maaf kalau ada typo lagi.

_**DLDR, Don't bash… dilarang PLAGIAT **_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair (?), dan typo berhamburan…**_

_Happy reading._

.

.

_Two-shoot HunKai_

_Part 2_

_Chae present_

.

.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn... tentu saja benar. Berita ini sudah menyebar kemarin… "

"Menyebar kemarin? Loh, bagaimana bisa? Bukannya kemarin Jongin sunbae terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"Iya- aku juga heran. Jongin sunbae benar-benar tidak memperlihatkan raut wajah seperti kebanyakan orang yang baru putus cinta"

"Setuju!"

"Sunbae kan memang dingin. Jadi kita tidak bisa tahu hanya dari ekspresinya saja. Kemarin malam di SNS Sehun sunbae ramai dibicarakan"

"DAEBAK! Berita putusnya Sehun dan Jongin sunbae merebak sampai media sosial hanya dalam semalam. Daebak…!"

Bisik-bisik itu makin lama makin terdengar keras. Membuat telinga, punggung, dan hati memanas saja. Jongin sudah tahu, dia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya -sejak semalam disaat ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sehun- agar bisa bertahan dijadikan bahan pembicaraan satu kampus dan media sosial. Namja ini salut dengan cepatnya berita menyebar. Seingatnya baru saja 1-2 jam meninggalkan rumah Sehun, ponselnya langsung riuh dibanjiri pesan singkat yang menanyakan kebenaran berita mengenai hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Apa mungkin karena kedatangan Baekhyun sunbae?"

_**TAP**_

Jongin berhenti mengayunkan kakinya. Tubuh namja manis itu membatu mendengar salah seorang hoobae atau adik angkatannya menyebutkan nama Baekhyun. Dengan penasaran ia berbalik, menatap tajam kerumunan adik kelasnya yang menunduk takut.

"Siapa tadi yang menyebut nama Baekhyun?'

Jongin melihat jelas kegugupan adik kelasnya yang saling menyikut satu sama lain. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang membuka mulut menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Kalian masih ingin dapat materi dari angkatan kami kan? Jawab pertanyaanku kalau tidak jangan harap kalian bisa ke kelas kami dan mendapatkan materi semester kalian", beberapa adik kelas mendesah kecewa dan langsung mendorong maju seorang yeoja lain. Hoobae ini berambut hitam panjang sepunggung, pipinya chubby, dan matanya tajam tapi anehnya dia tidak berani menatap tepat di mata Jongin. Sebegitu menyeramkannya Kim Jongin di mata adik-adik angkatannya?

"Darimana kau kenal Baekhyun?"

"It-itu… sunbae. Maksudku. Rumahku satu kompleks dengan Sehun sunbae. Waktu itu Sehun sunbae memperkenalkan Baekhyun sunbae pada tetangga termasuk pada kedua orang tuaku. Sehun sunbae bilang kalau Baekhyun adalah teman sekolahnya dulu dan selama masa liburan semester Ia akan tinggal bersama Sehun sunbae. Lalu entah bagaimana bisa, kedua orangtuaku bilang padaku kalau Sehun dan Baekhyun itu pasti bukan sekedar teman sekolah saja. Sehun sunbae pernah beberapa kali bersikap begitu lembut dan perhatian pada Baekhyun sunbae. Kar-"

"Diamlah. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan super panjangmu itu. Lain kali jangan berbisik di belakangku. Itu menjengkelkan tahu! Kalau berani, katakan langsung di depanku. Jangan jadi pengecut. Kalau kalian masih punya waktu untuk membicarakan urusan orang lain, sebaiknya kau lihat diri kalian sendiri dulu. IPK kalian saja anjlok begitu. Kalian mau di Drop Out?! Belajar sana!", ucap Jongin ketus sambil melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju ke kelasnya. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau ada beberapa adik kelas yang menatapnya takjup.

"Serius- Jongin sunbae itu keren sekali…."

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu!"

.

.

Jongin sangat tertolong dengan sifatnya yang sedikit introvert dan menakutkan bagi orang lain tak terkecuali dengan teman-teman satu angkatannya. Dia tahu jelas banyak teman-temannya yang penasaran dengan kabar mengenai hubungannya dan Sehun yang harus berakhir dan menyeret nama Baekhyun didalamnya. Tetapi saat ia masuk kelas, dan mendaratkan bokong di kursi kuliah miliknya- tidak ada satu pun orang yang berani mendekati dan membuka mulut bertanya padanya. Jongin memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan angkatannya. Alasannya karena dia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan semua teman satu angkatannya.

.

.

Sehun POV

3 hari… terhitung sejak hari dimana ia mengakhiri hubungan kami yang baru berjalan beberapa bulan lamanya. Terhitung sejak detik itu juga ia benar-benar menghilang dari hidupku. Akun pribadinya di SNS pun di nonaktifkan. Meski kami satu fakultas dan juga satu angkatan, aku tidak pernah lagi dapat bertemunya. Ia seperti angin. Datang dan pergi. Bahkan teman-teman satu kelas pun kompak menjauhkan kami berdua. Tidak pernah menempatkan kami dalam 1 kelompok entah itu lewat CSL, tutorial, maupun praktikum. Tidak ada lagi ucapan selamat pagi darinya begitu aku menginjakkan kakiku di kelas. Walau aku berusaha menyapa dan tersenyum padanya, ia tidak sekalipun melihat padaku dan membuka mulutnya membalas perkataanku.

Dia- benar-benar membenciku. Aku tidak dapat menyalahkannya. Untuk menahan kepergiannya dari apartemenku dan memberikan penjelasan pun sepertinya percuma. Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan. Kalaupun ada, aku takut untuk kembali menyakitinya. Aku tidak bisa memintanya tetap di sisiku. Tetap mencintaiku dan tidak akan pergi dari hidupku. Aku tidak bisa memintanya melakukan itu semua. Dia mencintaiku. Aku tahu pasti itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin berharap padaku… aku menyukainya.

Dia orang pertama yang kulihat saat hari pertama kuliah.

Dia namja paling manis yang menyita perhatianku.

Dan aku menjalin hubungan dengannya karena perasaan suka yang timbul sejak saat itu.

Namun itu semua tidaklah cukup. Kenyataannya aku memang tidak bisa jauh dari bayang-bayang mantan kekasihku yang memilih meneruskan kuliahnya di negara lain. Byun Baekhyun. Mantan kekasih terindah dalam hidupku. Dia berbeda jauh dengan Jongin. Sangat berbeda.

Baekhyun itu cerewet sementara Jongin pendiam

Baekkhyun cantik sedangkan Jongin manis dan imut

Baekhyun pandai bernyanyi sedangkan Jongin jago menari

Baekhyun supel dan ramah sedangkan Jongin anti sosial dan dingin.

Diantara perbedaan sebanyak itu, ada satu yang sama dari mereka berdua. Keduanya mampu membuatku tertarik dari awal perjumpaan. Namun tetap saja ada kesengajangan besar pada Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Aku menyayangi keduanya… tapi hanya Baekhyun yang kucintai

Aku membutuhkan keduanya… tapi hanya Baekhyun yang menjadi prioritasku

Aku menyukai mereka berdua… tetapi hanya pada Baekhyun- aku mencintainya sepenuh hati…

Hanya pada namja cantik itulah, aku bertekuk lutut…

Baekhyun segalanya untukku. Tidak ada satu hari pun terlewatkan tanpa kehadiran dirinya. Ketika aku menangis, aku akan dipeluknya… ketika aku bersedih dia akan membiarkan pundaknya untukku bersandar… dia paling memahamiku bahkan untuk hal kecil sekalipun. Ketika ia pergi, aku kehilangan sosoknya. Tidak ada yang berada disisiku lagi. Orang yang menyayangiku, mencintaiku, memberikan perhatiannya padaku…

Aku kehilangan semua kehangatan itu ketika Baekhyun pergi.

Dan saat aku mencoba menjalani kehidpan baruku dimana tanpa keberadaannya, disanalah aku bertemu Jongin.

Sosok yang membuat atensiku betah berlama-lama padanya.

Sosok yang membuatku tidak terlalu larut dalam kesendirian.

Kim Jongin.

Siapa sangka sosok namja dingin dan pendiam itu mampu membuatku nyaman berada di sisinya? Dia memang tidak terlalu ceria dan cerewet seperti Baekhyun tetapi dia itu perhatian. Dia tidak pandai menunjukkan perasaannya. Menyembunyikan segala perasaannya dibalik sikap dingin dan bungkamnya. Tapi siapa sangka ia akan berubah cerewet jika ada temannya yang sakit dan kesusahan? Dia orang pertama yang akan menatapku kuatir ketika aku sakit. Dia orang pertama yang akan mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dahiku, merasakan suhu badanku yang mulai meninggi… dan setelah itu ia akan merawatku seperti seorang bayi.

Perasaan nyaman tersebut perlahan justru membesar… membuatku semakin terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Aku akan berlaku protektif padanya jika ia mulai tak mendengarkan ucapanku. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Sampai suatu saat Baekhyun-ku kembali. Dengan jarak yang terpisah jauh ia tak lelah memperhatikanku. Dia tahu jelas hubunganku dengan Jongin karena aku selalu menceritakan semua kejadian yang kualami padanya.

Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun.

Aku yang telah melangkah maju, bertekad untuk hidup sendiri tanpa Baekhyun… justru kembali berjalan mundur. Aku kembali pada satu titik dimana akhirnya aku yakin jika Baekhyun adalah segalanya untukku. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya lagi. Dia –lah yang ingin dan kubutuhkan.

Dan saat itulah- aku kehilangan Jongin yang perlahan terabaikan olehku…

"_**Kau puas Oh Sehun? Selamat. Kau berhasil membuatku menjadi orang yang paling menyedihkan di kampus. Sekali lagi selamat. Dan kuharap, kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak pernah menyesal karena bisa menyukaimu. Satu hal yang paling memalukan dan kuanggap aib dalam sejarah hidupku adalah pernah mengenalmu. Kuharap setelah ini- kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi"**_

"_**Terima kasih untuk semuanya… Oh Sehun"**_

Sehun POV end

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut lomba semacam itu. Kenapa harus aku?", Jongin membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan kalimat bernada ketus saat Hanbin dan seluruh teman seangkatan memilihnya sebagai peserta dalam lomba cross dressing akhir minggu ini. Cross dressing adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak lomba yang diselenggarakan untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun fakultas tercinta mereka. Lomba terkutuk itu dicetuskan oleh Kim Heechul sebagai ketua panitia dan sang diva, Kim Kim Bum yang mengepalai seksi acara. Tidak ada satu pun protes yang dilayangkan oleh semua ketua angkatan saat ide itu direalisasikan. Nama dua diva yang ada dibelakang lomba tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mereka patuh. Tidak ada yang berani mengatakan tidak pada dua orang namja paling cantik di fakultas terlebih lagi dengan kedudukan mereka yang jauh lebih senior.

"Ayolah Jongin-ah. Sehun yang mengusulkan namamu. Dia bilang kalau ukuran-"

"Hanya karena dia yang mengusulkan dan mengatakan ukuran tubuhku, lantas dengan seenaknya kau memutuskan menjadikanku korban tumbal lomba menakutkan itu? Kenapa bukan Junmyeon hyung saja yang lebih cantik? Minseok hyung juga lebih cantik dan mungil dariku. Kenapa harus aku? Tidak! Aku tiak akan ikut!", putus Jongin final. Namja manis itu sontak menyimpan bukunya kembali ke dalam tas dan langsung berlalu keluar meninggalkan anak-anak lain yang menatapnya mengiba. Sehun, orang yang menjadi akar permasalahan mengamuknya Jongin malah tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia terpekur menatap kursi milik Jongin yang telah kosong ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

Satu lagi perubahan besar sikap Jongin padanya. Dia yang dulunya tidak pernah bisa bersuara keras menolak apapun perkataan Sehun kini justru berubah. Namja manis itu bahkan tak segan-segan berkata ketus akan sikap semaunya Sehun.

"Sehun… bagaimana ini?", tanya Tao cemas. Dia sungguh tidak ingin melibatkan dirinya dalam lomba semacam ini. Mendengar nama Jongin yang diusulkan oleh Sehun tadi sejenak membuatnya lega karena merasa bebannya telah hilang seutuhnya. Namun setelah mendengar ucapan ketus Jongin beberapa detik lalu, ia kembali dibuat terpuruk. Jika Jongin sungguh-sungguh menolak sampai akhir, sudah pasti ia dan Taemin-lah yang kebagian menjadi tumbal acara bodoh itu.

"Sejujurnya, aku setuju kalau Jongin", kata Yixing yang akkhirnya menarik kembali lamunan teman-temannya,"Dia pernah satu club dance denganku kan semester lalu kan?! Nah dari club itu aku mendapat banyak info. Jongin itu badannya bagus karena sejak kecil ia mengikuti latihan balet yang diikuti noonanya. Terbiasa latihan bersamanya membuatku tahu kalau ukuran pinggang Jongin memang kecil seperti yeoja. Tingginya pun pas. Langsing lagi. Warna kulitnya pun eksotis. Aku rasa mengenakan gaun pangantin berlengan panjang akan sangat bagus di tubuhnya. Coba kalian membujuknya. Aku rasa ia pasti mau. Jongin itu sangat baik sebenarnya. Ambil waktu yang tepat, bicara dengan dia. Mungkin dia marah tadi karena cara kita yang salah. Kau pasti mengerti Hanbin-ah"

.

.

.

_**Malamnya… rumah Sehun**_

"Kau tidak makan Hunnie?"

"Tidak"

"Atau mau kusuapi mungkin?"

"Tidak Baekki… aku tidak lapar", jawab Sehun tanpa sedikit pun melihat pada lawan bicaranya. Ia sedang fokus memainkan gitarnya dan melupakan keberadaan namja cantik yang sudah nyaris 1 minggu ini tinggal bersamanya.

"Hey Sehun! Makanlah dulu nanti keburu dingin. Sudah baik aku dan Baekhyun membelikannya untukmu. Taemin-ah, jangan sibuk dengan ponselmu terus!", omel Tao yang kala itu duduk di depan layar laptop milik Sehun. Taemin yang merasa ditegur pun hanya memeletkan lidahnya sekilas dan kembali asyik menekuni kerjaannya sedari tadi memainkan ponsel.

"Yeorobeun, duluan yah", ucap Taemin setelah lebih dari 15 menit diam dan terpaku pada ponselnya saja,

"Mau kemana buru-buru pulang?", Tao memilih mem-pause game yang sedang dimaninkannya, ia berbalik menghadap Taemin yang kini mengenakan kembali jaket kulitnya.

"Kau ada urusan mendesak?", tanya Sehun yang sudah menyimpan gitarnya di atas ranjang dan beringsut mendekati Baekhyun yang menyodorkan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya.

"Yah. Junmyeon hyung menyuruhku datang ke apartemennya. Mereka sedang ramai disana sekarang", jawabnya asal sambil mengenakan sepatu. Tao dan Sehun berpandangan bingung. Ramai? Memangnya ada apa disana?

"Ramai kenapa? Ada makan-makan yah?", tanya Tao cepat. Ia ini paling suka makan. Sekali makan saja bisa menghabiskan makanan untuk porsi beberapa orang sekaligus. Dia paling tidak ingin kelewatan di traktir. Apalagi ditraktir makan. Dan jika benar di apartemennya Junmyeon sedang diselenggarakan acara makan-makan bersama, sudah pasti ia akan dengan senang hati menyusul Taemin ke sana.

"Bukan. Junmyeon hyung, Minseok hyung, dan Jinhwan hyung sedang memberikan pelatihan ekstra bagi Jongin untuk lomba nanti. Kalian sudah lihat gaun yang akan ia kenakan? Aku jamin, tampang kalian akan sangat jelek jika melihatnya mengenakan gaun itu. Cantik sekali… ",

Sehun jelas saja bingung. Dia sepertinya terlambat memperoleh berita. Bukankah menurut berita terakhir, Jongin menolak ikut serta dalam lomba terkutuk itu? Kenapa tahu-tahu ia berubah pikiran? Setahu Sehun, Jongin bukan tipikal orang yang pendiriannya mudah digoyahkan.

Sepertinya Taemin memahami kebingungan Sehun saat ini. Terbukti dari senyuman simpul yang ia sunggingkan pada Sehun sebelum keluar dari rumah namja dingin tersebut,"Jongin itu baik sekali. Dia lebih memilih ikut serta lomba itu daripada melihat ketua angkatan kita disemprot sang diva-diva cantik. Dan satu lagi- jangan pernah muncul di apartemen Junmyeon hyung kalau ia tidak memintanya. Lomba akhir minggu ini pasti penuh kejutan. Terutama untukmu Sehun"

.

.

.

Mulanya Sehun merasa tidak adil karena hanya dirinya yang tidak mengetahui keikutsertaan Jongin dalam lomba cross dressing akhir minggu ini. Setibanya ia di kampus, anak-anak sekelas langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama yang sedang menganggunya.

Jongin ikut serta? Benarkah?

Dan ia cuma bisa mengangkat bahu menjawab rasa penasaran teman-temannya. Jangan tanyakan pada dia yang juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Mata sipitnya kontan membesar begitu melihat Hanbin selaku ketua angkatan baru saja memasuki ruang kelas diikuti Junmyeon dan Minseok dan… juga Jongin yang terlihat masih mengantuk. Matanya masih saja sayu, nyaris tertutup. Dia pasti menabrak kursi-kursi di dekatnya kalau saja Taemin tidak segera menarik tubuhnya cepat.

"Aku mohon Jongin, jangan sampai kau terluka atau cedera sedikitpun. Lombanya tinggal 3 hari lagi", kata Taemin mengingatkan Jongin. Namja manis itu mengangguk samar sambil menyeret kaki jenjangnya menghampiri kursi miliknya. Begitu sampai ia langsung merebahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata sayunya.

"Dia kenapa?", Sehun menggerakkan mulutnya, bertanya pada Taemin tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Namja cantik itu memilih menjawab pertanyaan temannya tadi lewat ponsel.

_**Dia mengantuk karena mengikuti kursus dadakan Junmyeon dan Minseok hyung. **_

_**Memangnya latihannya selesai jam berapa?**_

_**Jam 3 pagi **_

_**MWO?! Kenapa bisa selarut itu baru selesai? Kalian ingin memberikan pelatihan atau menyiksanya? Dia bisa jatuh sakit nanti. Lombanya juga semakin dekat. Yang benar saja?!**_

_**Jangan marah"padaku. Katakan langsung pada Junmyeon hyung. **_

_**Memangnya mereka latihan apa?**_

_**Berjalan di atas catwalk dan mengenakan high heels**_

_**Segampang itu bisa sampai jam 3 pagi?**_

_**Kau pikir gampang. Coba saja jalani, kujamin kau terkapar tidak berdaya hanya dalam kurun waktu 1 jam saja.**_

_**Jaga dia**_

_**Aku tahu**_

_**Awas kalau sampai ia sakit**_

_**Sehun, kau itu- seperti masih pacarnya saja. Berhenti mengkuatirkannya kalau memang tidak mencintainya. Kalau kau seperti ini, kau benar-benar brengsek. Tidak mencintainya tapi mengkuatirkannya. Dengan teman saja kau tidak seperti ini. **_

_**Aku tahu…**_

_**Yah sudah. Kau tenang saja. Dia temanku. Jadi pasti aku jaga. **_

_**Terima kasih**_

_**Tidak perlu. Kau-cukup perhatikan Baekhyunmu itu. Jangan jadikan mereka berdua seperti selir yang nasibnya terkadang tidak jelas. Brengsek pun ada batasnya Sehun.**_

.

.

Sehun POV

_**Tidak perlu. Kau-cukup perhatikan Bakehyunmu itu. Jangan jadikan mereka berdua seperti selir yang nasibnya terkadang tidak jelas. Brengsek pun ada batasnya Sehun.**_

Brengsek?

Aku memang namja seperti itu.

Ketika Baekhyun berada jauh dari jangkauanku, aku menarik Jongin ke sisiku…

Ketika Baekhyun ada di dekatku… aku mendorong paksa Jongin keluar dari hidupku…

Dan ketika ia menghapus keberadaanku… memulai hidup barunya dimana tidak ada aku di dekatnya… aku justru merasa aneh. Sebuah rasa asing… rasa yang tidak bisa aku deskripsikan. Aku terbiasa dengan Jongin yang selalu menyendiri. Disaat tidak ada siapapun disisinya, hanya ada aku seorang untuknya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja satu per satu orang mulai berada didekatnya… mengajaknya berbicara, berjalan bersamanya, bahkan menjaganya… membuatku tidak suka..

Sebenarnya apa mauku?

Tidak mungkin kan aku mencintai 2 namja sekaligus?

Tidak mungkin aku menduakan Baekhyun karena Jongin…

Aku hanya menyukainya,,

Hanya sebatas itu…

Aku-

Aku yang menyukainya.. semakin terbiasa dengannya… apakah aku mulai mencintainya?

Sehun POV end

.

.

_**Beberapa hari setelahnya….**_

Sehun berdecak kesal karena tidur singkatnya di kelas telah terusik dengan tidak elitnya oleh teriakan gaduh yang terjadi luar sana. Bibir tipisnya sibuk mengumpat siapapun biang kerok yang menjadi pusat keributan. Hampir saja ia memutuskan melabrak pelaku kegaduhan di luar sana sebelum mata tajamnya menatap lekat sosok namja yang kemarin menjadi pusat perhatian semua penghuni kampus.

"Selamat pag-"

Kata terakhirnya terpaksa ia telan kembali saat sapaannya tidak dipedulikan oleh Jongin. Namja manis itu membuang mukanya, memilih meneruskan langkahnya, menganggap keberadaan Sehun seolah kasat mata, tidak mendengarkan sapaannya dan membuka mulut membalas ucapan selamat pagi itu. Jongin langsung menarik keluar sepasang earphone dari dalam tasnya, menyumpal kedua telinganya dan menekuni buku bacaan yang menjadi salah satu materi kuliah hari ini.

Ia tidak mengalihkan sedikit pun fokus matanya pada Sehun yang masih berdiri membatu di depan pintu.

"Hoh- selamat pagi Sehun. Tumben sekali kau datang sepagi ini. Ah- selamat pagi uri Jongin"

Namja manis bermata sayu itu melempar delikan tajam pada Chen yang menyapanya dengan godaan di pagi ini,"Pagi juga"

Dalam diam Sehun meringis mendapati Jongin membalas sapaan Chen disaat ia mengenakan earphone di telinganya. Sementara sapaannya tadi tidak direspon oleh Jongin.

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

"Kau sudah makan?"

"….."

"Jongin-ah… kemarin aku melihat sebuah boneka teddy bear warna ungu yang dipajang di etalase sebuah toko. Kau ingin itu sebagai kado ulang tahunmu?"

"….."

"Atau… kau ingin aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu?"

"…".

.

.

"Jongin! Kau lulus juga! Wuah daebak! Nilaimu bagus…"

"…."

"Jongin, kau tahu tidak aku nyaris saja tidak lulus"

"….."

"Kau sudah dapat materi kuliah tadi? Aku sudah. Ini aku pinjamkan fla-"

"Aku pinjam flash disk-mu Hanbin-ah…"

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun! Kenapa kau melamun saat ditengah-tengah permainan?!"

"Kau tidak fokus sejak babak pertama tadi. Kalau masih begini terus, lebih baik kau diganti saja!"

"Mau dilihat berapa puluh kali pun… Jongin tidak akan pernah kau temui. Dia tidak datang"

"E-eh tapi dia mengirimkan pesan untukku. Katanya semangat buat pertandingannya"

"Kau dapat? Aku juga"

"Aku-"

"Aku"

"Woah kita semua dapat. Ah yah Sehun, kau dapat juga?"

"Dapat apa?"

"Ucapan semangat dari Jongin. Dia bilang maaf tidak bisa datang langsung menonton pertandingan futsal kita. Karena itu dia mengirimkan pesan. Semua anggota futsal dapat. Kau juga?"

"Aku? Tidak… dia tidak mengirimkannya…"

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

"Sehun, bisa pinjam ponselmu sebentar? Eomma menelponku tadi tapi ponselku tiba-tiba mati", ucap Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan lengan kurus Sehun memasang wajah penuh aegyo-nya. Tao dan Taemin yang kebetulan berada di rumahnya Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mantan kekasih sahabat mereka itu.

"Ambil saja"

Baekhyun pun memekik heboh dan berlari menuju kamar Sehun untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Hunnie... ini foto siapa?", tanya Baekhyun yang tengah menatap layar ponsel Sehun dengan mulut membulat penuh. Mata sipitnya mengerjap lucu dan gemas, membuat Tao beranjak mendekatinya dan menjulurkan kepalanya melihat layar ponsel Sehun. Detik kemudian ia kembali ke sisi Taemin dan kembali sibuk mencopy materi dari laptop Sehun.

"Memangnya foto apa? Foto yang aneh-aneh yah?", Sehun yang sedang mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman dingin dari dalam kulkasnya sontak melemparkan death glare mematikan mendengar gurauan Taemin. Memangnya Sehun tipikal namja mesum? Dia Tidak mungkin menaruh foto aneh-aneh dalam ponselnya.

"Hun, ini foto siapa?", Baekhyun mengacungkan ponsel pada sang pemilik.

1 detik… 2 detik.. 3 detik

Sehun seperti baru tersadarkan dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dia buru-buru memberikan minuman kaleng yang tadi diambilnya pada Taemin dan langsung merebut ponselnya dari tangan Baekhyun dan mengantonginya.

"Memangnya foto apa yang kau lihat?", Taemin menyenggol tangan Tao yang sepertinya tahu tapi berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Yah hitam! Kau tadi lihat ponselnya Sehun kan? Memangnya foto apa yang dia pasang?"

"Orangnya cantik sekali. Dia siapa?", gumam Baekhyun penasaran.

"Benar-benar cantik kan? Tapi sayangnya dia bukan yeoja", ucap Tao tanpa mempedulikan beragam ekspresi dari Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Taemin. Matanya serius menatap laptop namun sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tertawa lepas mengira-gira ekspresi macam apa yang akan Baekhyun tunjukkan kalau tahu bahwa foto yang dipasang Sehun di ponselnya adalah foto Jongin saat mengikuti lomba cross dressing. Namja itu benar-benar cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang terjuntai panjang sampai ke lantai. Bahkan Sehun yang tidak pernah memuji Jongin pun dibuat mematung dan menggumamkan kata cantik untuk pertama kalinya.

"Bukan yeoja?!"

"Ooooh… aku tahu. Dasar kau Sehun!", ucap Taemin penuh nada sarkastik pada akhir kalimatnya. Namja cantik itu membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Sehun dan Baekhyun di belakangnya, ia kembali mengutak-atik laptop milik Tao.

"Memangnya siapa dia? Sehunnie. Kenapa kau- "

"KIM JONGIN… "

"Eh-?!"

Tao mengangkat pandangannya menatap lurus Sehun dan Baekhyun,"Foto yang kau lihat tadi itu adalah foto Jongin. Cantik kan?"

"Jong-in?!"

"Baek-ah… apa yang kau rasakan ketika melihat foto Jongin di layar ponsel Sehun? Marah? Sedih? Kecewa? Sakit bukan?", Tao tersenyum geli. Dia menutup pelan laptop Sehun, menarik lengan Taemin memintanya untuk berberes karena urusan mereka mendatangi rumah Sehun sudah selesai. Seolah memahami maksud Tao, Taemin diam mengikutinya saja.

"Kau baru sekali melihat foto Jongin di layar ponsel Sehun dan wajahmu sudah semenakutkan itu… kau tidak berpikir bagaimana Jongin saat ia melihat gudang fotomu yang tumpah ruah di galeri ponselnya Sehun? Kira-kira sesakit apa dia? Apalagi saat ia melihat ponsel kekasihnya justru menyimpan banyak kenangan mengenai mantan kekasih yang dulu pernah meninggalkannya?!"

"Huang Zi Tao… berhenti mengatakan yang tidak-tidak!", sela Sehun datar dan dingin.

"Aku tidak mengada-ada. Kau juga brengsek Sehun. Meski kau sahabatku, aku tidak bisa diam saja dan membelamu padahal kenyataannya memang kau yang patut disalahkan. Aku ingin menyadarkanmu sebelum semuanya makin terlambat. Kau hanya terpaku pada bayang-bayang masa lalu dengan Baekhyun. Dia memang ada di sisimu saat ini tapi siapa yang menjamin ke depannya ia tidak akan berbuat hal yang sama padamu, meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Kau tidak berani mengambil langkah maju untuk sekedar membuang masa lalumu bersama dia. Dan sekarang kau kehilangan orang yang selalu disisimu. Jongin memang jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Tapi dia-lah, orang yang selalu ada untukmu. Ketika kau membutuhkannya, dia selalu ada. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Terkadang dia tidak ada untukmu kan? Lalu setelah itu kau kembali mencari Jongin"

"Aku kasihan pada Jongin tapi rasa ibaku paling besar padamu. Kau benar-benar idiot"

"Sehun-ah… kalau suatu hari nanti Baekhyun meninggalkanmu lagi… jangan pernah sekali pun kau mendekati Jongin. Jika kau melakukan hal tersebut, kami benar-benar akan membunuhmu. Kau paham? Ini bukan peringatan keras dariku saja. Tapi ini peringatan dari seluruh teman sekelasmu. Mereka tidak ingin kau menyakiti Jongin lagi dan kau Baek, jangan penah tampakkan mukamu di depan anak-anak kelas kami. Kami tidak suka ada orang asing yang telah berbuat jahat pada salah satu teman sekelas kami menampakkan wujudnya di depan kami. Selamat malam…. "

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

Neraka… neraka… neraka…. neraka…

Junmyeon, Minseok, Taemin, dan Tao tidak pernah membayangkan kalau mereka akan diberikan kesempatan melihat neraka yang sesungguhnya disaat mereka masih bisa bernapas. Ke-empat namja malang ini kompak mengatupkan mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Menarik oksigen untuk bernapas saja terasa berat saat atmosfer di sekitar mereka saat ini begitu tegang dan menakutkan. Bayangkan saja Sehun yang selama ini coba dijauhkan dari Jongin tiba-tiba berkumpul bersama di saat pembagian kelompok untuk tugas presentasi. Dosen yang mengajari mata kuliah hari ini-lah yang menentukan angota per kelompoknya dan ketika nama Sehun disebutkan sesudah Jongin, ekspresi seluruh anak-anak kelas langsung berubah horror disaat bersamaan.

Sehun dan Jongin dipertemukan dalam satu kelompok dan kini mereka semua berkumpul bersama di rumahnya Sehun dengan kondisi adanya kehadiran Baekhyun di tengah-tengah mereka. Neraka yang nyata ada di depan mata…

"Bisa dimulai? Siapa yang bersedia menjadi ketua kelompok? Tolong segera tentukan sehingga kita bisa mengerjakan materi presentasi kali ini. Aku tidak bisa pulang terlalu larut malam", ucap Jongin cepat dan jelas.

_Aku juga malas berada di tempat ini terlalu lama, tambah Jongin dalam hati_

"Hyung, kau saja", tunjuk Taemin cepat menyambung menanggapi perkataan Jongin tadi. Dia melirik singkat pada Jongin di sampingnya yang sibuk mengeluarkan laptop dan buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Baiklah. Dan untuk mempersingkat waktu, aku akan membagi masing-masing 2 orang per unit unutk mencari materi mengenai tugas kita kali ini"

.

.

"Minumlah dulu"

Semua kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk dan tertuju pada masing-masing laptop kini terangkat dan menjatuhkan fokus mereka pada Baekhyun yang muncul dengan senampan penuh gelas berisi jus. Junmyeon yang sedari tadi sudah kesulitan menegak salivanya sontak tersenyum cerah melihat segelas penuh juice yang kini telah dibagikan sama rata oleh Baekhyun. Sepiring cemilan pun tak lupa ia suguhkan.

"Wah... leganya", desah Junmyeon keras saat ia berhasil meneguk habis juice buatan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jongin dan Taemin seakan masih enggan menyentuh minuman itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tenggorokan mereka nyaris kering.

"Jongin jangan minum!', teriak Tao cepat sembari menahan tangan Jongin yang hendak menggapai gelas penuh juice miliknya. Namja manis itu memandang heran pada tingkah Tao yang seketika itu juga merampas gelas miliknya. Taemin yang duduk disamping Jongin spontan mengambil gelas miliknya dan mencicipi sedikit juice miliknya,"Apel. Ini juice apel kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. Dia memandang takut karena mendapati ekspresi wajah Tao dan Taemin yang tidak bersahabat.

"Kau tunggu disini Jongin. Biarkan aku yang mengambilkan air dingin untukmu saja"

"Jongin alergi apel. Kau harus tahu itu Baek", ucap Tao ketus.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Mata indahnya tidak bergeser dari Jongin yang tengah mengambil 1 gelas kaca dari rak piring dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah meja makan. Dahinya berkerut banyak melihat Jongin yang tersenyum pahit menatap gelas tersebut.

"Anggap saja gelas ini seperti hatiku sendiri", jelasnya datar.

"Dia selalu memarahiku dan bahkan balik membentakku jika aku tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-katanya"

_**SRET**_

Gelas kaca itu bergeser beberapa cm dari tempatnya semula akibat dorongan tangan dari namja tan tersebut.

"Mengomeliku saat aku meng-upload fotonya. Selalu menolak jika aku memfotonya. Selalu saja mencelaku tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi. Sering kali menjadikan apapun yang kulakukan sebagai bahan candaan tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaanku"

Empat kali Jongin mendorong gelas itu dan hampir mendekati tepi meja. Tidak ada satu pun yang membuka mulut berbicara. Mereka masih menyaksikan apa yang sesungguhnya hendak Jongin lakukan. Awalnya mereka ingin mengajak pulang Jongin yang ketika itu diajak oleh Baekhyun untuk berbicara sebentar di dapur. Mereka tidak mengira akan seperti ini jadinya. Entah apa yang tadi coba Baekhyun katakan sampai-sampai Jongin terlihat sangat kesal saat ini.

"Di cela.. dikatai.. diumpat oleh teman-teman kalian lewat SNS"

_**SRET**_

"Atau perlu aku mengatakan semua umpatan teman-teman kalian yang ditujukan padaku?", Jongin tersenyum sinis saat melihat muka Baekhyun yang memucat,"selalu menomor-satukanmu. Baekhyun yang beginilah... begitulah. Selalu membandingkanku denganmu. Apa yang kulakukan, kukatakan, kupikirkan… hampir sebagian besar tidak pernah benar di matanya. Sedangkan kau-?", ia menatap lurus pada Baekhyun dengan sorot mata dingin,"Dan dia tidak pernah melihatku sebagai Kim Jongin. Dia memilihku untuk berada di sisinya karena dia tidak ingin sendirian. Setelah kau pergi, tidak ada lagi orang yang memperhatikannya. Aku tidak pernah dianggap sebagai kekasihnya. Aku ada disampingnya hanya sebagai pajangan pengganti. Saat membutuhkan perhatian, dia akan datang padaku dan kalau tidak, ia mengabaikanku. Ketika kau datang-", dengan sekali dorongan kecil gelas kaca itu meluncur bebas dan jatuh ke lantai. Kepingannya berhamburan bersamaan dengan pekikan kaget semua orang yang berada di tempat tersebut.

"Aku dilengser dari sisinya. Menurutmu, setelah aku merasakan semua hal tersebut- bagaimana denganku dan hatiku?"

Jongin menunjuk kepingan gelas yang ada di atas lantai dengan pandangan matanya,"Gelas yang sudah pecah seperti itu, apa kau bisa menyusunnya kembali? Membuatnya kembali utuh tanpa sedikitpun cacat dan retak? Tidak kan?!", semuanya kompak menahan napas saat Jongin berjongkok memungut pecahan gelas yang paling besar dan berjalan menghampiri keranjang sampah yang letaknya di sudut dapur,"Yang kau bisa lakukan adalah membuangnya"

Jongin menatap jauh ke belakang Baekhyun dimana Sehun berdiri membatu dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak terbaca," Hal itu berlaku padaku. Sekedar pemberitahuan untukmu, aku tidak pernah dicintai olehnya. Jadi, jangan pernah bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja? Jangan pernah bertanya mengenai hubunganku dengannya. Kau menjelaskan apapun juga sudah tidak ada artinya. Aku benci melihatmu dan juga rupanya di Kampus. Setiap kali mendengar suaranya menyapaku, melihat sosoknya yang duduk di belakangku, mendapati komentarnya mengenaiku di akun milik teman-teman sekelas, itu semua memuakkan. Dia melakukan semua hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia lakukan. Untuk apa?! Bilang pada mantan kekasihmu itu, jangan berbuat hal yang menyedihkan. Melakukan segala hal yang membuat orang simpatik dan perhatian padanya. Jangan pernah mengirimkan pesan padaku atau menghubungiku lagi. Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi? Jadi jaga baik-baik Sehun-mu itu Byun Baekhyun!", Jongin benar-benar mengamuk karena Baekhyun. Namja manis yang tidak terlalu pandai menunjukkan ekspresinya kini dibuat meledak-ledak.

"Junmyeon hyung, tugasku dan Taemin akan kukirimkan malam ini. Aku pulang duluan", ucap Jongin tinggi sambil berlalu.

.

.

_**Flashback on … percakapan via SNS Baekhyun dan Jongin…**_

_**Anyyeong Jongin-ssi… naega Byun Baekhyun imnida**_

_**Nado anyyeong..**_

_**Apa aku menganggu? **_

_**Tidak. Ada apa?**_

_**Syukurlah. Kupikir kau sedang sibuk sekarang. Bisa mengobrol?**_

_**Tentang?**_

_**Hari ini Sehun berbicara banyak mengenaimu. Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua. Dia menceritakannya sampai sedetail mungkin. Dari ceritanya tadi aku baru tahu kalau kau menyukai lagu yang sama denganku. Color ring. Dia bilang tadi ia menyanyikannya untukmu. **_

_**Kau juga menyukai lagu itu?**_

**Iya**_**. Pertama aku tidak tahu ada lagu itu. Lalu Sehun memberitahukanku lagunya, ia menyanyikannya untukku dan memberitahuku arti lagu tersebut. Ternyata bagus sekali. Dan selera kita mengenai lagu juga mirip yah? **_

_**A-iya**_

_**Kau baru mengenal Sehun sejak awal masuk kuliah. Berbeda denganku yang mengenalnya sejak taman kanak-kanak. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa dia sekarang ini. Sejujurnya aku mencemaskan keadaannya. Anak itu luarnya gentle tapi dalamnya tidak. Ia membutuhkan orang lain disisinya. Dan untungnya ada kamu. **_

_**Mian... boleh aku yang bertanya?**_

_**Silahkan **_

_**Sehun dan kau- seperti apa hubungan kalian saat ini?**_

_**Hubungan kami? Aku tidak tahu. Jelasnya aku dan dia tidak berpacaran lagi. Kan Sehun sudah memilikimu sebagai kekasihnya. Aku ini- mungkin sahabat baiknya. Tapi entahlah dengan Sehun…**_

_**Dia pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Seperti perasaannya atau apa yang dipikirkannya?**_

_**Perasaannya? Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Itu privasi kami. **_

_**Menurutmu Sehun benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai sahabat dan tidak lebih?**_

_**Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin iya. Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak karena kami memang sangat dekat. Dia mengatakan padaku kalau aku adalah soulmatenya. Mungkin seperti itu. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Kau merasa terganggu Jongin-ssi?**_

_**Menurutmu?**_

_**Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Tidak ingin mengacaukan hubungan kalian. **_

_**Kau- apa sampai saat ini masih mencintai Sehun?**_

_**Kenapa tidak membalas?**_

_**Katakan saja.**_

_**Aku lebih baik mendengar langsung darimu daripada menerka-nerka atau mendengarkanya dari orang lain.**_

_**Baekhyun-ssi?**_

_**Baiklah jika-**_

_**Aku mencintainya… maafkan aku Jongin-ssi. Aku mencintai Sehun... masih sangat mencintainya…**_

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

Baekhyun POV

"Kau mau susu hangat Hunnie?", tanyaku pada Sehun yang sejak siang tadi tiada henti memandangi derasnya hujan yang mengguyur kota. Dia menatap gelisah dan sedikit kesal ketika hujan tak kunjung reda bahkan sampai malam menjemput. Aku tersenyum miris, menahan rasa sakit karena kembali diabaikan olehnya. Sehun yang sekarang ini menjadi titik fokus mataku bukan lagi Sehun yang dulu. Dia yang sekarang tidak menjadikanku sebagai dunianya. Ia memang masih belum lepas dari bayang-bayangku namun semua hal itu hanya bergantung pada waktu. Jika aku tidak mencarinya… tidak menemuinya lagi… kalau saja aku tidak kembali padanya… mungkin dia akan benar-benar terlepas seutuhnya dariku.

"Hari ini- dia ulang tahun kan?", tanyaku lanjut setelah minuman yang kubuat tadi disambutnya dengan baik. Namja tampan yang pernah menjadi kekasihku ini hanya menganggukkan kepalanya samar, mengiyakan pertanyaanku barusan. Sungguh aku tahu jelas hubungan antara kegelisahannya menanti hujan berhenti dan hari ulang tahun Jongin. Aku ditampar kasat mata dengan kehadiran 2 kado besar yang tergeletak rapi di atas sofa. Kado yang khusus Sehun cari sendirian tanpa melibatkanku. Kado yang ia bungkus sendiri sampai berkali-kali frustasi dan mengumpat karena lipatannya yang cacat. Kado yang berhasil membuatnya tersenyum puas karena kerja kerasnya berbuah manis. Dua kado berbeda ukuran itu tampak cantik dengan balutan kertas pembungkus warna ungu muda dan pita perak di atasnya.

Sekali lihat pun aku bisa menebak salah satu kado yang dibungkus Sehun adalah boneka teddy bear yang waktu itu pernah ia tunjukkan padaku saat kami secara tidak sengaja melintas di depan sebuah etalase toko. Boneka itu berwarna ungu muda dengan besar kira-kira setengah tinggi Sehun.

"_**Teddy bear ungu? Bukankah warnanya tidak biasa? Bagusan cokelat Hunnie"**_

"_**Ungu itu warna favoritnya"**_

Dan saat itu aku tahu, Sehun memikirkan Jongin ketika melihat boneka lucu nan menggemaskan tersebut. Pikirannya tertuju pada orang lain sementara aku disampingnya.

Berulang kali aku berpikir disaat aku sendirian- apakah rasa ini yang Jongin alami ketika kekasihnya memikirkan orang lain? Sesakit ini-kah? Aku baru sekali mengalaminya… dan bagaimana dengan Jongin? Apa namja itu tidak pernah menunjukkan sakit hatinya dan justru menyimpannya seorang diri? Tidakkah melelahkan berpura-pura tampak baik sedangkan di hati- justru sebaliknya?

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat untuknya?"

Mungkin ini adalah sepatah kalimat tanya dariku yang nantinya akan kusesali. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku ingin memastikan sendiri perasaan Sehun yang sebenar-benarnya tanpa memikirkan masa lalu kami berdua. Tanpa membandingkan aku dan Jongin. Jantungku berdegup cepat menanti jawaban Sehun yang lama sekali tidak memberikan jawabannya. Sampai akhirnya-

"Ingin", Sehun menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya,"Tapi tidak bisa. Dia mematikan ponselnya. Pesanku pun akan sama saja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia pasti mengabaikannya lagi", ujar Sehun pelan dengan senyuman kecut. Ia menatap kosong pada cairan putih yang masih tersisa lumayan banyak di dalam cangkir miliknya. Dia tidak menyadari ekspresiku yang berubah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghampirinya ke rumah?"

Hatiku terluka.

Bukan sekedar goresan…

Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku berharap Sehun masih mencintaiku. Hanya padaku Sehun ingin kembali. Tidak dengan orang lain dan tidak juga pada Jongin yang sudah menyerah dan mengakhiri semua ini.

"Kenap-", perkataan Sehun terputus saat aku menoleh dan menatap tumpukan kado yang ia peruntukkan bagi Jongin.

"Pergilah Sehun. Sejak tadi kau memandangi langit karena berharap hujan segera berhenti bukan? Aku mengawasimu dari tadi. Sekarang hanya gerimis biasa. Kau bisa pergi dengan mobil dan menemui Jongin. Jika telepon dan pesan darimu tidak dipedulikannya, kenapa kau tak coba bertemu dengannya langsung? Bicara padanya Sehun", pertahananku hampir runtuh saat sepasang mata tajam itu menatapku lekat penuh selidik. Mati-matian aku menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Namun mataku menolak perintah otakku. Mataku memanas seiring rintik hujan yang mereda, mengambil alih pandangan Sehun. Perasaanku semakin terobek dan tangisku tertahan ketika dari jarak sedekat ini aku melihat sebuah senyuman manis terulas di wajah datarnya. Saat itu juga aku kalah telak dari Jongin.

Waktu panjang yang kulalui bersama Sehun tidak bisa menjamin akan perasaannya. Sehun yang dulu adalah Sehun-ku dan Sehun yang sekarang ini adalah milik Jongin.

Kembali aku menatap langit… menahan airmata yang ternyata telah jatuh tanpa kusadari…

Sehun telah pergi menemui Jongin…

Dan kini tinggal aku sendiri…

Selamat jalan Sehun… semoga kau bahagia dengannya… kali ini aku tulus mengucapkannya…

Baekhyun POV end

.

.

CKLEK

"Nugu-Kau?!",

Sehun meringis mendapati ekspresi tenang Jongin saat membuka pintu rumahnya berubah drastis menjadi datar dan dingin ketika mendapati ialah yang telah bertamu malam-malam. Pemilik mata sayu itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya membiarkan Sehun sendirian di depan rumahnya sambil menenteng 2 kado pada masing-masing tangannya.

"Pergi'

Meski dipisahkan selembar pintu, ucapan pendek nan tajam Jongin tetap terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu Jongin. Sebentar saja. Boleh?"

"Pergi"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau membuka pintu dan bersedia menemuiku"

Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar. Sehun tetap saja keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah. Jongin berani menjamin kalau namja ini tidak akan beranjak satu langkah pun dari tempatnya berdiri kalau Jongin tetap tidak memenuhi permintaannya tadi. Sehun orang yang lumayan nekat dan terkadang membuat Jongin sedikit cemas.

"Apa maumu?", Kali ini biarkan Jongin mengalah sekali lagi.

"Buka pintunya dan dengarkan perkataanku. Aku janji setelah ini aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Bisakah? Jongin-ah… kau mau aku teriak di depan pintu rumahmu semalaman penuh? Baiklah. Aku-"

CKLEK

Mata tajam Sehun menyipit lucu seperti bulan sabit ketika Jongin membuka pintu dan langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangan namja manis itu sendiri.

"Katakan cepat…", dengan angkuhnya Jongin menyilangkan kedua tangannya menatap Sehun yang tersenyum kecil. Dahinya berkerut bingung ketika namja tampan itu mengangkat tinggi masing-masing tangannya yang memegang sebuah kado.

"Ini dariku. Selamat ulang tahun Jongin-ah… aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu selalu- selamanya"

Perkataan itu diucapkan Sehun dengan jelas, tegas, dan dengan intonasi yang tepat. Dua kado berbeda ukuran itu sudah berpindah tangan. Melihat ekspresi lucu yang ditunjukkan Jongin kala mendekap kado pemberiannya, mau tak mau membuat Sehun tersenyum manis. Refleks ia melangkah cepat sehingga jaraknya dengan Jongin hanya tersisa 1 jengkal tangan orang dewasa. Mata sayu Jongin mengerjap polos, dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali dikejutkan dengan ciuman yang bersarang di keningnya.

Ciuman yang terasa berbeda dari yang sebelumnya…

Sehun terdiam lama. Ia tak jua melepaskan bibir tipisnya yang kini menyentuh kening Jongin. Entah kenapa ia merasa sesak dan hendak menangis. Mengingat semua yang ia lakukan tanpa sadar pada Jongin. Bagaimana ia melukai namja manis itu. Aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jongin makin membuat hatinya tak tenang.

"Bolehkan aku memelukmu? Sebentar saja..", pintanya serak dan parau.

"Hn"

.

.

Jongin menatap hujan yang kembali mengguyur Seoul dengan derasnya tak lama setelah Sehun pergi dari rumahnya. Sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna ungu muda tampak nyaman di dalam dekapannya. Fokus mata sayunya tertuju kembali pada sebuah benda berantai panjang yang masih tersimpan rapi dalam kotaknya meski kertas pembungkusnya telah rusak.

"_**Annyeong.. Aku Sehun. Kita belum berkenalan kan? Namamu siapa?"**_

"_**Jongin"**_

"_**Jongin? Nama yang bagus. Mulai sekarang kita teman seangkatan. Mohon bantuannya Jongin-ah…"**_

.

.

"_**Maukah- kau berada di sisiku? Selamanya? Maukah-kau menjadi kekasihku Jongin?"**_

"_**Hey Sehun, aku mencintaimu. Kau-?"**_

"_**Aku menyayangimu Jongin"**_

"_**Dia-siapa?"**_

"_**Byun Baekhyun. Mantan kekasihku. Orang yang paling dekat denganku"**_

"_**Sehunnie, antara kekasih dan belahan jiwa-siapa yang akan kau pilih?"**_

"_**Tentu saja belahan jiwa"**_

.

.

"Jongin-kau belum tidur sayang?", suara dalam penuh wibawa menghancurkan lamunan Jongin akan masa lalunya bersama Sehun.

Namja manis itu menggeleng kecil dengan sebuah senyuman simpul yang terulas di bibirnya. Namja paruh baya yang masih tampan di usianya yang terbilang sudah tak muda lagi kini terkekeh kecil sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar anak laki-lakinya. Ia menghampiri Jongin yang terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Tidurlah. Besok kau berangkat pagi-pagi sekali kan? Kau tidak boleh telat bangun. Nah ayo tidur", ucap sang appa setelah mendaratkan ciuman selamat malam di puncak kepala Jongin.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya….**_

"Selamat pagi Sehun…"

"Yosh selamat pagi", jawab Sehun asal. Matanya sayu karena sejak semalam ia terus terjaga. Entah apa yang terjadi. Setelah kepulangannya dari rumah Jongin, perasaan gundahnya semakin membesar. Berulang kali ia gelisah, membolak-balikkan tubuhnya mencari posisi tidur yang tepat namun sekali pun tidak berhasil. Dari memainkan gitar, mendengarkan lagu, bahkan sampai menghitung domba sudah ia lakukan tetapi matanya tak kunjung terpejam juga.

"Kau sudah dengar?", Tao membuka mulut sembari mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang berada di samping Sehun. Namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya, menggelengkan kepalanya samar pada Tao dan menatap penuh tanya saat menyadari pandangan teman-teman kelasnya tertuju padanya. Pandangan yang membuat perasaannya kembali tidak menentu.

"Hari ini-"

"Sehun, ada surat untukmu", sela Taemin yang baru saja muncul dari pintu kelas. Penuh tanda tanya dan harap-harap cemas, Sehun membuka selembar surat yang terlipat dua itu.

_**Dear Sehunnie,**_

_**Terima kasih untuk ucapannya dan kadonya.**_

_**Sesungguhnya aku tidak berharap kau akan mengingat hari ulang tahunku..**_

_**Dan juga aku tidak berencana menuliskan ini untukmu.**_

_**Namun kupikir, akan sangat kurang ajar kalau hanya padamu saja aku tidak berpamitan. **_

_**Maaf kalau aku hanya menuliskan surat ini padamu.. dan lagi tidak menyerahkannya langsung**_

_**Saat kau membaca ini pun, aku sudah tidak ada lagi di Korea. **_

_**Kau ingat dulu aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku ingin sekali mengikuti kuliah di luar negeri. **_

_**Dan beberapa hari setelahnya aku mengikuti tes kerja sama fakultas kita dengan salah satu negara yang memiliki standar pendidikan lebih tinggi. Sehari setelah kita putus, aku diberitahu kalau aku lulus ujian itu. Dan hari ini adalah hari keberangkatanku. Selamat tinggal Sehun. Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu juga. Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti bertemu dan mungkin di kala itu kita berdua sudah menjadi dokter. **_

_**Aku minta maaf.. dan juga terima kasih…**_

_**Sampaikan salamku untuk Baekhyun dan teman-temanmu yang lain…**_

_**Kim Jongin**_

.

.

"Akhirnya kau mengertikan Sehun? Saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau harus menyiapkan dirimu untuk disakiti. Saat kau telah mengabaikannya, akhirnya kau sadar kalau kau telah mencintainya. Ketika kau hendak menariknya kembali ke sisimu, ia pergi. Jika kau mencintainya, kau pasti akan menunggunya pulang. Jika kalian berdua memang ditakdirkan bersama, sejauh apapun kalian dipisahkan- toh tetap saja kalian akan dipertemukan", ungkap Tao simpatik sembari menepuk pundak Sehun yang hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

.

.

_**Sembilan tahun kemudian…**_

"Jangan berani mendekat! Kalau sampai ada yang melangkah maju sedikit saja, aku akan loncat dan membawa serta anak kecil ini!"

Seorang namja tampan berkulit putih pucat dengan jas dokter putih yang berkibar karena hembusan angin nampak menghela napas berat, berusaha maklum dengan pemandangan yang terjadi di depan matanya kini. Seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian pasien berwarna biru muda acak-acakan sedang berteriak-teriak histeris sambil menodongkan sebuah batang kayu yang entah didapatkannya darimana. Seorang bocah laki-laki tak henti-hentinya menangis histeris karena di cengkram kuat oleh wanita yang frustasi itu. Keduanya berdiri di atap rumah sakit dengan bertelanjang kaki. Beberapa pegawai rumah sakit dan petugas kepolisian memandang was-was dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Wanita itu bisa saja berbuat nekat seperti apa yang tadi diteriakkannya.

"Kau itu… kalau ingin bunuh diri yah bunuh diri sendirian saja! Tidak usah mengajak orang lain ikut serta. Apalagi seorang anak kecil yang menggemaskan sepertinya!", semua orang kompak memekik tertahan ketika namja tampan yang bersuara keras tadi melangkah maju dengan entengnya. Kedua tangannya bersarang nyaman dalam saku jas dokternya dan lagi wajahnya tidak menampakkan sepercik pun ekspresi takut atau cemas. Wanita frustasi yang menyadari seseorang tengah menghampirinya sontak berbalik cepat dan menodongkan kayu tersebut namun kaki panjang namja tampan itu jauh lebih cepat bergerak. Ia menendang kuat kayu yang dipegang oleh wanita itu. Memanfaatkan kelengahannya, ia menarik bocah laki-laki dari pelukan wanita gila itu seiring dengan beberapa petugas kepolisian yang bergerak membekuk wanita tersebut.

Tangis bocah itu mereda saat dipeluk oleh namja tampan itu.

_**BRAK**_

"Yah Tuhan OH SEHUN!"

Semua pasang mata beralih fokusnya pada kehadiran seorang namja manis dengan jas putih yang melekat pas ditubuhnya. Namja yang baru saja diteriaki oleh namja manis itu kontan menggaruk pipinya kikuk saat menyadari ekspresi kesal yang tampak pada wajah manis itu.

"Kau mau mati yah?! Bagaimana kalau wanita itu benar-benar nekat dan meloncat dari atas sini?! Kau pikir 2 nyawa itu sedikit?!", Sehun, pemilk nama dari namja tampan yang baru saja menyelamatkan seorang bocah dari tangan wanita frustasi tadi malah tersenyum kecil memandangi namja manis ini mengamuk.

Parasnya yang memang manis dan imut disaat bersamaan justru bertambah menawan dikala ia sedang marah. Pemandangan ini tak boleh lepas sedetik pun dari mata tajam dan sipitnya.

"Istriku sayang- berhentilah mengomeliku. Keadaannya sekarang kan tidak seperti bayanganmu. Aku baik-baik saja. begitu pun dengan 2 orang tadi", ucap Sehun tenang sebelum ia membungkam mulut istrinya dengan sebuah ciuman singkat di keningnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak cepat menggandeng tangan istrinya yang kini hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Awas saja kau- Sehun… "

"Yah yah yah Jongin-ku sayang…. Ayo pulang. Taeoh pasti sudah menangis mencari kita"

"Ck. Taeoh menangis karena merindukanku. Aku kan eommanya"

"Dan kuharap kau tidak lupa sayang, kalau aku- Sehun adalah appanya"

"Tapi dia anakku"

"Dia anakku juga sayang. Taeoh anak kita berdua"

Sehun melirik Jongin yang berjalan di sampingnya. Dari sudut matanya ia mendapati istri manisnya itu tidak henti-hentinya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil bergumam tak jelas. Namja manis ini pasti mengumpatinya lagi.

"Sayang-"

"Apa?!"

Sehun berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badannya menghadap pada Jongin sepenuhnya.

"Aku rasa kita sebaiknya memberikan adik buat Taeoh. Dia kan sudah berusia 2 tahun sayang…"

"YAKH OH SEHUN MESUMM!", pekik Jongin menggema di lorong. Kakinya menghentak kesal pada Sehun yang tertawa lepas dan tengah berada di depannya.

.

.

END

.

.

Chae minta maaf dengan banyaknya typo pada chap 7 i choose-nya. Chae gak edit lagi itu. Langsung maen publish. Lalu untuk yang nanya salamnya Chae nambah IKON, maaf kalau Chae salah, DIAMONDEXOLOVE: Chae suka semua membs IKON tapi UB di BB itu HanBin aka BI aka leadernya IKON. oke? Dan maaf ff ini Chae publish gak sesuai kata Chae. Gak tahu aja karena gak ada kerjaan jadi maen publish aja. Gak apa-apa?

Balasan review untuk Love is Pain: _**Sisca lee**_: nice to meet u too Sisca-ssi. Thanks for ur support. Fighting! _**all**_: Chae minta maaf yah kalau sebagian besar fancficnya Chae selalu nyiksa dedek Jongin. Feel-nya lebih ngena ke dedek Jongin soalnya. Gubrak! Sudah dilanjut ni… terima kasih yah…

_**cute**_: Di cerita ini gak akan ada Yifan ataupun Luhan. Lalu mengenai Chae yang YG fans dan bisa suka Jongin. Chae gak pernah suka idola dengan berpatokan pada agensi mana ia debut. Selama seorang idola itu mampu menarik minaT Chae dan memberikan nilai-nilai positif bagi Chae- maka pasti Chae mengidolakan dia. Chae banyak suka sama idol tapi terbatas dengan apa yang menarik dari dirinya. Seperti Chae suka suaranya Baekhyun. Chae suka tawanya Luhan. Hanya itu. Tapi mengidolakannya, itu adalah hal yang sangat berbeda. Karena Chae gak hanya akan tertarik dengan apa yang ia miliki melainkan apa yang dirinya punya sampai-sampai Chae tertarik. Jongin adalah salah satu idol yang Chae idolain. Gak terbatas dari kemampuan menarinya yang wah, ekpresinya saat membawakan sebuah tarian yang sumpah demi apapun, keren banget! Tapi secara personal, Chae suka kepribadiannya Jongin. Chae gak pernah percaya fakta-fakta yang diumbar di fp manapun kecuali yang punya bukti interviewnya. Chae lebih percaya dengan kemampuan Chae yang menganalisa personality seseorang dari beberapa segi. Dan dari situlah Chae tahu secara garis besar karakter Jongin seperti apa. Pemikirannya yang dewasa, caranya menyikapi sebuah masalah, passionnya dia pada hal yang ia sukai… jujur yah bagi Chae… Chae susah dapatkan itu dari yang lain. Jadi karena itulah Chae yang YG fans bisa suka dan mengidolakan Jongin. Chae salut sama Jongin. Terlepas dia itu member BB apa dan dari agency mana. Lain cerita dengan YG. Chae mengidolakan mereka secara keseluruhan. Sampai pada appa YG-nya juga. Hahahaha…. Singkatnya selama seorang idola memberikan dampak positif bagi Chae, Chae pasti menjadi fansnya seperti Jongin dan YG family. Selain Jongin pun Chae suka Yifan dan Jessica. Suka banget. Karena kepribadian mereka. Intinya itu sih. Hahaha… makasi yah…

_**Balasan review untuk In The Name of Love sekuel:**_

_**BabyWolfJonginnieKim:**_ udah selesai. The End. Gak ada sambungannya lagi. Maaf yah…

_**Kaikai**_: Udah donk. Chae udah nonton videonya. Sexy, Imut, Manis, gemesin…. Selama Chae nonton, Chae cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala gak habis pikir sambil ngomong:'bahaya… bahaya'

_**HanYoori**_: hhh… Chae Cuma fokus sama dedek Jongin kalau di EXO. Gak sempet lirik-lirik yang laen. Hahaha…

_**ismiexol**_: Dengan senang hati Chae bakalan jawab pertanyaan kamu chingu. Leadernya winner itu bukan Kim Hanbin. Tapi Kang Seung Yoon (KSY) yang debut solo dengan lagu wild and young itu. Kalau Kim Hanbin aka BI dia leadernya IKON yang bakalan debut tahun depan. Hanbin itu memang somplak. Gak jauh beda sama seniornya itu, GD oppa. Di stage tetap aja cool... coba deh kalau gak- lagaknya 11 -12 sama GD… *ketawa evil..

Kalian udah denger lagunya Luhan oppa? Daebak.. hiks..Chae keinget Luhan deh. Oke abaikan

akhir kata

with love

Chae, Yifan, Jongin, Jessica, IKON


End file.
